50 twarzy Shaki
by Verien Verkalen
Summary: Gdy człowiek się nudzi, do głowy przychodzą mu różne pomysły. Co wpadnie do głowy Aphrodite, gdy minie go erotycznie przyciągający Shaka? One-shot. Yaoi. Nie bez powodu tytuł inspirowany pewną głośną książką.


— A największe cycki miała Mary O'Connor — dokończył nieco rozmarzony Kanon, wyciągając długie nogi aż pod ławę, na której drzemał Aldebaran. — Irlandki to mają krew! Długo takiej nie namawiasz – podchodzisz, strzelasz w tyłek i szczerzysz zęby, a godzinę później wrzeszczy twoje imię, aż ją w drugim końcu portu słychać. Nie to co na kontynencie – elegancja-Francja i stawiaj drogie drinki.

— Od Francji to ty się odczep. — Camus uniósł wzrok znad _Dżumy_.

— Właśnie — nieoczekiwanie odezwał się Saga. — Za Wielkiego Mistrza – na litość boską, przestaniecie się krzywić? – miałem w haremie Francuzkę, Michelle jej chyba było, jakoś tak beatelsowsko. O Ateno! Złotousta to mało!

— Niekoniecznie to miałem na myśli, ale...

— Szwedki też ciekawe. — Milo wcale a wcale nie przejmował się oburzeniem Camusa. — Poznałem taką jedną na misji. Co dużo mówić, kobieta wyzwolona, o!

— Cudze chwalicie, swego nie znacie — Mu jak zwykle komentował wszystko półsłówkami. Tym razem jednak powód jego ograniczonej elokwencji był powszechnie znany i rozumiany. Rycerz Barana zasiadał bowiem na gałęzi rozłożystego platana, w cieniu którego znaleźli schronienie, i z ognistą pasją śledził przebieg żeńskiego treningu, zorganizowanego przez Shainę nieopodal ich miejscówki. W obserwacjach dzielnie wspomagali go Maska Śmierci – bez żadnej żenady wystawiający głowę zza resztek antycznej kolumny – i Aiolia, któremu obecność Marin skutecznie przysłaniała świat. W zasadzie to właśnie towarzystwo skąpo odzianych dziewcząt, a nie przyjemny chłód ściągnął w okolicę dumę i chlubę Sanktuarium: Złotych Rycerzy. No, może wyjąwszy Aphrodite.

Rycerz Ryb wcale nie krył się swoim brakiem zainteresowania. Jego homoseksualizm już dawno przestał wzbudzać aferę i skądinąd kretyńskie zachowania, z przemykaniem tyłem do ściany włącznie. Jako stworzenie stadne – i w stu procentach zimnolubne – dołączył do tłumu raczej z przyzwyczajenia niż przez podskakujące cycki. Był cień, były winogrona i był Maska Śmierci, obecnie kusząco prezentujący opięte materiałem spodni kształtne pośladki. Dite mógł jedynie żałować, że wobec półnagich dziewcząt i kolegów młody Włoch nie porzuci swego idealnie wypracowanego wizerunku macho, z czym wiązał się kompletny brak zainteresowania swoim – nomen omen wieloletnim – tajemnym partnerem. Ich związek również od dawna nie stanowił tajemnicy, o czym Savio nie wiedział lub udawał, że nie wie, ale zgodnie utrzymywali pozory i było im z tym całkiem wygodnie, z tym całym ukrywaniem się i szybkim seksem po kątach. Czasem tylko Aphrodite nie mógł dłużej znieść samotnego oczekiwania w Domu Ryb – Rycerz Raka często zapominał o terminach schadzek – i wtedy wychodził do ludzi, nawet za cenę zgrywania radosnego singla. Tak było i tego dnia – od tygodnia nie otrzymawszy tego, czego oczekiwał, Szwed postanowił dołączyć do zachwyconej dziewczęcymi wdziękami tchnącej testosteronem bandy, żeby wdziękami z kolei swoimi przypomnieć pewnemu Rakowi o urokach męskiej miłości.

I – na wszystkie olimpijskie bóstwa – pokarało go jak cholera. Polityka, alkohol, newsy kulturowe i literatura prysły jak bańka mydlana wobec kobiecych kształtów i rozmowa zeszła na temat, który interesował go najmniej. Złoci Rycerze, jakby tknięci cycatym impulsem, zakopali się w stercie swoich erotycznych wspomnień, rzucając kolegom co pikantniejsze kawałki i prześcigając się w zabawnych historyjkach z dziedziny fikanej. Słysząc po raz setny o ciasnej szparce młodziutkiej wieśniaczki, którą nastoletni, młodzi i jurni zdobywali wśród pasących się na łąkach za Sanktuarium kóz (Dite dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że podobna przygoda przydarzyła się tylko Shurze, a cała reszta mogłaby się pochwalić najwyżej znacznie mniej chlubnymi czynami, wykonywanymi najczęściej za pobliskimi krzakami lub głazami), zaczynał powoli się nudzić. I irytować. Leżeć i gapić się w niebo mógł w swoim ogrodzie, z daleka od smrodu spoconych ciał, sprośnych kawałów i seksownego saviowego tyłka, wypiętego w wyjątkowo seksowny sposób. Ach, gdyby tylko mógł wbić z całej siły paznokcie, podrapać, ugryźć w bliznę na obojczyku, opleść udami, wbić się, zgwałcić z perwersyjnym okrucieństwem... stop! Nie publicznie. Nie przy kolegach. I nie tak plebejsko, na środku Sanktuarium. Dite uderzył kilka razy pięścią w grunt dla rozładowania pokładów zdradzieckiego gorąca, po czym sięgnął po winogrono, które rozgryzł z sadystycznym zacięciem, aż słodkie soki trysnęły mu na nos i policzki.

Był znudzony, podniecony i zły. Och, skopałby kilka – najlepiej włoskich – tyłków. I trochę pomacał przy okazji, też dla włoskiej irytacji. Nie lubił być ignorowany. Mógł znosić tę saviovą hetero grę, ale tylko wtedy, gdy grał w nią na jego warunkach. Dzisiaj jego warunki i potrzeby wrzeszczały: „dzikiego seksu, choćby i na jeżu!", a Masce Śmierci zebrało się na kobiety. Już on mu pokaże! Wdrapie się do kwater Ateny i znajdzie Chłopca w Różu, weźmie go na balustradzie balkonu, a jak się zjawi jego Zły Brat, to i z niego zrobi pożytek. O, albo pójdzie nad morze i znajdzie Misty'ego, zażywającego kąpieli. Misty mu za nic nie da, ale co się napatrzy, to jego. A może by tak pójść do Domu Raka, zrobić mały remont, wyrzucić co cenniejsze maski, a potem dla większego wkurwu wkurwionego Savia odmówić mu szybkich numerków przez następny tydzień. Och, był geniuszem zła i sado-masochizmu! Może wtedy się rozejdą, Savio rozbije mu kilka wazonów, on go wyrzuci na zbity pysk, zdradzi z Milem na kopie siana w stodole, a potem pochwali się Misty'emu przy kuflu piwa. Za miesiąc znowu się zejdą, przerżną w różanym ogrodzie, a na rocznicę znowu rozwali kilka masek i puści się z pewnym... A co to za zapach?

Kiedyś na popołudniowej kawie Camus wyznał mu, że zazdrości mu intuicji. Dite zdziwił się niezmiernie i zapisał zwrot głęboko w pamięci, by niedługo potem odkryć, że to co Rycerz Wodnika wziął za intuicję, było w istocie... węchem. Choć nie był to wielki powód do dumy, Rycerz Ryb wysoko cenił sobie swój nos. Może to nieustający fetor róż uwrażliwił go na inne zapachy, a może to zwykła fizyczna cecha – nieistotne, było po prostu przydatne. I przeklęte w pewnym sensie też, bo sto razy lepiej niż inni wyczuwał wątpliwych walorów woń Sanktuarium, Rycerzy i spitego tanim winem Savia. Równocześnie jednak na nos rozróżniał nastroje, wykonywane wcześniej czynności, a nawet co wyraźniejsze myśli rozmówcy, co już przybliżało go do istnej wąchanej intuicji, rozpoznanej przez Francuza. Teraz – wśród letniego skwaru, winogron, testosteronu i wdzięcznego dziewczęcego potu – do jego nozdrzy napłynął ostry, acz nie drażniący zapach ziołowych maści, kadzideł i herbaty. Podobnie pachniał rankami Mu – przez noc przesiąkał wonią prywatnych kwater Domu Barana – ale teraz zupełnie wtopił się w greckie tło, może tylko lekko zalatując drzewem sandałowym. Dite nie kojarzył innych źródeł podobnych aromatów; przez chwilę przemknął mu przez myśl Wielki Mistrz, ale stary i zmęczony chorobami stawów Shion prawie w ogóle nie opuszczał Pałacu. Do podniecenia i złości doszła paląca ciekawość, każąca pokonać lenistwo i unieść się lekko na łokciach, by móc dyskretnie rozejrzeć się w kierunku, z którego zapach dochodził. Rozwiązanie zagadki, rzecz jasna, podirytowało go swoją oczywistością, ale i zaintrygowało z podwójną siłą swoją niespotykaną zmysłowością i egzotyką.

W zwiewnym mundu przepasanym szeroką taśmą materiału barwy krwawnika lekkim krokiem zamyślonego mędrca osłoniętą marmurową kolumnadą aleją prowadzącą ku Domom Zodiaku szedł Rycerz Panny Shaka. Na wskroś obcy i zachwycający, sunął wśród codzienności greckiego świata jakby w ogóle nie dostrzegając tego, co się wokół dzieje – zdawał się być jednocześnie jednością i odmiennością. Spokój, tajemnica i wszechmoc – tak Aphrodite mógł w tej chwili opisać młodego mężczyznę, wchodzącego właśnie na pierwsze stopnie schodów Domu Barana. Niemal bez mrugnięcia okiem obserwował stateczne, kocie ruchy, złoty błysk włosów mieniących się w ostrym greckim słońcu, miarową falę długich szat, miękko opływających smukłe ciało w rytm kroków. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy wstał zahipnotyzowany tym niezwykłym widokiem i sam zaczął kierować się ku Domom Zodiaku. Urzeczony swoistym misterium, łączącym świętość i pożądanie w jednej osobie, zapomniał nawet o nadal prowokująco wypiętym seksownym raczym tyłku. Przebiegło mu przez myśl, że jeszcze nigdy nie uwzględnił Shaki pod względem czysto erotycznym. Bo i co mogło być erotycznego w samotniku-ascecie, samozwańczym nowym Buddzie, który zstąpił na ziemię, by przesiadywać w Domu Panny i prześladować Mila, zamykając mu drzwi przed nosem za każdym razem, gdy ten chciał przejść? Savio wprost nazywał go Żelazną Dziewicą Sanktuarium, nadrabiającą cnotą za Atenę ich generacji – i Dite zgadzał się z nim (jak w, szczerze mówiąc, wielu sprawach – tak byli do siebie podobni, prawie jak małżeństwo z wieloletnim stażem). Maska Śmierci nie miał jednak wrażliwego nosa i – tym bardziej – rozwiniętego zmysły estetycznego, a jego potrzeby seksualne sprowadzały się stricte do niezbyt urozmaiconej kopulacji, wyszczególniającej się jedynie regularnością i intensywnością. Jak ktoś tak prosty – jeśli nie prostacki – mógł dostrzec erotyzm w czystej swej postaci? No właśnie.

— A ja chyba zaczynam myśleć chujem — mruknął pod nosem Rycerz Ryb, wkraczając do pierwszego Domu.

Shaka najwyraźniej spodziewał się, że będzie miał gościa – drzwi Domu Panny były szeroko otwarte, a obejście starannie zamiecione, co stanowiło niebywałą rzadkość. Hindus nie dbał na co dzień o rzeczy tak przyziemne i bałagan znikał tylko wtedy, gdy Wielkiemu Mistrzowi udawało się dorwać Shivę lub Agorę, którzy unikanie Shiona najwyraźniej postawili sobie za punkt honoru. Dite czasem obserwował z zacisza swego ogrodu te ich dziwaczne podchody i miał z tego zdrowy ubaw – prawie taki sam jak z podpuszczania Shury do rzeźbienia kolejnego posągu Jej Wysokość Cyca. Nieco zaskoczony, ale w żadnym wypadku zbity z tropu, wszedł do środka. Od razu uderzył go silny zapach kadzideł – ten sam, który przykuł jego uwagę podczas shakowego pochodu. Czujny nos Aphrodite rozpoznał wyraźną woń drzewa sandałowego, aromatycznych olejków i delikatną nutę wanilii. Wciągnął całą tę zapachową mieszaninę z lubością.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się, że przyjmiesz tak subtelne zaproszenie. — Shaka stał w drugi kącie Świątyni, sztywno wyprostowany, nieruchomy, z wiecznie zamkniętymi oczami. Dite był od niego oddzielony potężnym posągiem Buddy, u stóp którego leżało siedzisko z olbrzymiego kwiatu lotosu, na którym Rycerz Panny zwykł był medytować. Takiego kojarzył go najbardziej – ilekroć zdarzało mu się przechodzić Drogą Zodiaku, zawsze zastawał Shakę siedzącego w jednym i tym samym miejscu. Nie pamiętał, żeby przy okazji zamienili choć jedno słowo.

— Mógłbyś czasem docenić moje umiejętności. — Rycerz Ryb nie byłby sobą, gdyby się nie odciął w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób. Uszczypliwość miała miejsce jedynie w przysłowiowym domyśle.

— Mógłbym, gdybyś i ty zaczął doceniać moje. — Dite mógłby przysiąc, że wargi Shaki drgnęły w delikatnym uśmiechu. — Chociaż z drugiej strony, cień pewnego... docenienia musiał przyjść ci na myśl, skoro zdecydowałeś się opuścić swego obskurnego Romea i jego nowe Julie. Bo przecież nie przyszedłeś tu dostąpić oświecenia, czyż nie?

Aphrodite prychnął.

— Nie ma się o co boczyć. — Shaka odwrócił się do niego tyłem, naparł ciałem na fragment ściany będący drzwiami do prywatnych kwater. — Obaj jesteśmy dorośli. Mamy się wstydzić potrzeb swojego ciała i umysłu? Pruderia to chyba ostatnia rzecz, o jaką bym cię podejrzewał.

— W jednym się z tobą zgodzę. Też bym się nie podejrzewał o pruderię.

Tym razem uśmiech Shaki był zgoła wyraźny.

— Napijesz się herbaty? — zapytał, gościnnym gestem zapraszając Dite do środka. — Jest już praktycznie gotowa, na nic nie trzeba czekać. Poprosiłem Agorę, by nam ją wcześniej przygotował.

— Dobry Boże! — żachnął się Dite. — Przygotował wcześniej? Nie mów mi, że ta cała sytuacja to nie żaden impuls.

— Ja też — Shaka zamknął za nimi drzwi — Mam przecież swoje potrzeby.

Prywatne kwatery Rycerza Panny były wystrojone w podobnym stylu jak Świątynia – bardzo skromnie, wręcz minimalistycznie, lecz z wyraźnie wyczuwalną nutą buddyjską. Dite odnalazł źródło intensywnego zapachu – na niskim stole, stojącym niemal w samym środku obszernej sali paliło się kadzidełko. Rycerz Ryb dostrzegł w pobliżu także niewielką szafkę, na której w równym rządku ułożone były szklane słoiczki z ziołowymi lekami – Shaka trudnił się wyrobem tych specyfików razem z Mu i Aldebaranem. Poza tymi dwoma obiektami, wszystkie inne przedmioty – a było ich stosunkowo niewiele – były zwykłymi ozdobami lub poduszkami do medytacji. Dwie z nich ułożono przy stoliku – Dite wybrał sobie tę wyglądającą nie nieco twardszą, nie lubił zapadać się w tony pierza czy innego ustrojstwa, które mogło być w środku. Shaka tymczasem zniknął w jednym z mniejszych pomieszczeń – Rycerz Ryb podejrzewał, że było to coś w rodzaju spichrzyku lub małej kuchni – by po chwili wrócić z dzbankiem herbaty i dwoma filiżankami, które Dite rozpoznał jako prezent urodzinowy od Aiolii. Swego czasu mieli pewien hojny zwyczaj obsypywania się wzajemnie drogimi upominkami, chyba z tej radości, że przywrócono ich do życia. Zwyczaj skończył się tak samo szybko jak zaczął – granice pieniężne były jeszcze surowsze niż granice uprzejmości.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, w godności sącząc herbatę. Choć osobiście wolał kawę, napar przygotowany przez ucznia Shaki niezwykle przypadł Dite do gustu. Przymknąwszy oczy, rozkoszował się jej aromatem wszystkimi pozostałymi zmysłami. W pamięci zaś zanotował, by przy najbliższej okazji poczęstować podobną miksturą Savia – o ile podniecenie narastało z każdym krokiem w głąb kwater Rycerza Panny, tak teraz z każdym kolejnym łykiem rozlewało się falami po ciele i wręcz rozrywało je na strzępy. Odzież stawała się niepokojąco drażniąca, poliki palące. Wciągając aromatyczne opary herbaty, Dite wydał z siebie cichy, gardłowy pomruk zadowolenia i zniecierpliwienia.

— Cynamon. Kardamon. Imbir. — Shaka już dawno odłożył swoją filiżankę. Gdyby nie zamknięte powieki, Rycerz Ryb powiedziałby, że jego towarzysz przygląda mu się z zainteresowaniem.

— Hm?

— Naturalne afrodyzjaki. Jeżeli wierzyć legendzie, bogini Parvati przygotowała podobny napar dla swego małżonka Śiwy, by połączyć się z nim w grzesznym uniesieniu.

— Pomysłowa kobieta. — Dite nie dopił herbaty, bawiąc się filiżanką wprawiał resztki płynu w delikatny, kolisty ruch. — Nie bez powodu przez żołądek do serca. Chociaż u nas zrywało się lubczyk. I truskawki.

— Połączeni przez sto dni i nocy trwali w zawieszeniu między światami — Shaka kontynuował opowieść. — A gdy wreszcie Śiwa opuścił Parvati, dostrzegł jak wielki chaos nastał we wszechświecie. I postanowił już więcej nie dopuszczać jej do siebie. A gdy żądza Parvati dalej paliła jej duszę, przywiązał ją za ręce do nieba i tak opuszczoną zostawił, by oddalić od niej grzech i gorąco.

— Nie wiem, co kierowało naszym drogim Śiwą, ale chyba nie zdrowy rozsądek. Przywiązanie napalonej kobiety to najgorsze, co mógł zrobić.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Dite odstawił filiżankę i oparł głowę na splecionych dłoniach.

— Przywiązanie miało być próbą okiełznania namiętności — kontynuował rozpoczęty wątek. — Ale powstrzymywana namiętność staje się jeszcze silniejsza. Zawiązanie rąk pobudza zmysły, takie prymitywne odruchy z głębi. Poddaństwo. Oddanie. Ekstaza.

— Elementarne potrzeby ciała i umysłu. — Shaka szybko podchwycił temat. — Lekarstwo na nasze zmartwienia. Sens naszej banalnej i niewinnej herbatki z imbirowym afrodyzjakiem. I propozycja, którą chcę ci złożyć.

— Powiedzmy — Dite zmrużył oczy. — Że chcę tej propozycji wysłuchać.

— Gdybyś nie chciał — uśmiech Rycerza Panny był tym razem jasny i widoczny. — Nie siedziałbyś przy tym stole.

— Na którym, jak mniemam, zamierzasz mnie wziąć, korzystając z faktu, że jestem napalony i odurzony wschodnimi cudami.

— Nie proponowałbym ci tak prozaicznych zabaw.

— Zaczynasz mnie ciekawić.

— W zasadzie, jeżeli chcemy przejść do konkretów, zapraszam cię do innego pomieszczenia. To nie jest... odpowiednio dostosowane.

— Sypialnia?

— Pracownia.

Pracownią Shaka nazywał nieduże pomieszczenie znajdujące się w podziemiach prywatnych kwater. Podziemia – dużo powiedziane. Zeszli niecałe pół poziomu niżej; Dite podejrzewał, że była to po prostu jaskinia – jakich nie brakowało w ich wapiennych górach – przerobiona na pokój czy raczej piwnicę. Rycerz Ryb w pierwszej chwili chciał się obrazić, nowe miejsce bowiem prawie niczym nie różniło się od jadalni: brakowało tylko tego nieszczęsnego stołu, a na podłodze położono dywan o bogatym perskim deseniu. Dalsze oględziny przyniosły nowe obserwacje: sufit był wyraźnie niższy i podwieszony drewnianymi belkami, do których przymocowano solidne haki, ściany zaś w równej mierze obwieszone były buddyjskim badziewiem, świecznikami i czymś, co wyglądało na nieco udziwnione skórzane pejcze. Dite wyobraził sobie minę Savia, gdyby ten zobaczył co Żelazna Dziewica trzyma w swoich schowkach i parsknął śmiechem.

— Dziwi cię wystrój? — Shaka kręcił się nieopodal, powoli, z namaszczeniem zapalając świeczka po świeczce. Luźna szata zsunęła mu się nieco z ramion, ukazując fragment subtelnie umięśnionego torsu, pięknie podświetlonego przez grę cienia i płomieni.

— Raczej kontrast. — Dite zdecydował się rozpuścić włosy. Gwałtownym ruchem głowy rozrzucił jasne loki na kark i barki. — Do góry Budda, kadzidła i lotosy, a tutaj sen markiza de Sade.

— De Sade — Rycerz Panny zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby oceniając odległość swojej pozycji od upchniętych nieco w kąt szafek. — To godny pożałowania amator.

Zapalanie wszystkich świeczek wcale nie oznaczało końca rytuału. Zadbawszy o oświetlenie, Shaka rozłożył niski stoliczek, na którym zaczął układać mniejsze i większe pudełka, słoiczki i puzderka. Ściągnął też dwa pejcze – jeden w miarę zwykły i drugi ustrojony nie wiedzieć czemu szaro-czarnymi piórami. Następnie zabrał się za rozpalanie kadzideł – w każdym kącie pokoju przygotowane zostało jedno, znacznie intensywniejsze od tego z jadalni. Wkrótce powietrze zasnuło się lekko siwym dymem, choć zapach wcale nie był mdlący czy duszący.

Aphrodite, oparty o ścianę z założonymi rękoma, z cierpliwością obserwował kolejne poczynania towarzysza. Podniecenie targało nim nie słabiej niż silnie rozpalone Cosmo, jednak podświadomie czuł, że niepotrzebny pośpiech popsuje atmosferę, którą Shaka cierpliwie budował swoją skrupulatnością i dziwnie erotycznym pedantyzmem. Każdy krok, każdy gest zdawał się być elementem skomplikowanej układanki, która dopiero dokładnie złożona w całość mogła dać prawdziwą satysfakcję. Dite zaczynał się domyślać ile z Saviem stracili przez swój pośpiech i spontaniczność. Maska Śmierci już dawno by nie wytrzymał – prawdopodobnie rzuciłby się na niego już w progu jadalni. A ogień był wtedy znacznie, znacznie mniejszy.

Ostatnią figurą tego dziwnego tańca była nawinięta na szpulę szeroka czerwona wstążka, którą Shaka wydobył z jednej z szufladek. Rycerz Panny obracał ją w palcach; stał na środku pokoju jakby zamyślony i niepewny kolejnego kroku. Dite po raz pierwszy postanowił przejąć inicjatywę; podszedł, starając się nie stawiać zbyt gwałtownych kroków. Powoli, z namaszczeniem, zsunął do końca szatę z ramion, odsłaniając pięknie umięśniony tors i brzuch towarzysza. Shaka natychmiast wykorzystał bliskość partnera, oparł obie dłonie o pierś Dite i śmiało sięgnął wargami jego ust. Pocałunek – namiętny, choć nie pospieszny i brutalny – rozlał się po ciele Rycerza Ryb jak fala gorącej wody, skupiając ciepło w najczulszym z punktów, napierając na i tak ciasną już odzież. Nieco zniecierpliwiony Aphrodite śmielej sięgnął ramionami – przyzwyczajony do szybkiego seksu, chciał jak najszybciej dostać to, czego pożądał. Objął Shakę, ciasno przyciskając go do siebie; jedną ręką zawędrował ku dołowi, ścisnął kształtnie odznaczający się pod szatą pośladek. Rycerz Panny syknął ostrzegawczo, przygryzając wargę kochanka. Dite natychmiast wycofał się, oddając z powrotem inicjatywę tak, jak Hindus tego najwyraźniej pragnął.

— Dokąd się tak spieszysz? — zapytał, gdy odłączyli się na chwilę od siebie, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. — Ucieka ci ktoś?

— Ty — wychrypiał ciężkim od podniecenia głosem Rycerz Ryb. — Możesz mi zaraz uciec.

— Myślisz, że to sen i że za chwilę ci się rozpłynę w powietrzu?

— Poniekąd. Na co dzień nie jesteś... taki.

Shaka ponownie ukąsił wargę kochanka, tym razem na tyle mocno, że Dite poczuł w ustach delikatny posmak krwi.

— Za takie myślenie należy ci się kara. Daj ręce.

Zdziwiony swą niecodzienną uległością Szwed posłusznie wyciągnął ramiona. Rycerz Panny zrobił użytek ze wstążki – ciasno skrępował nimi nadgarstki drugiego mężczyzny, a resztę starannie rozwinął i zarzucił na jeden z haków. Dite zamruczał gardłowo, gdy uniesiono mu ramiona, a następnie dość brutalnie podciągnięto tak, że zmuszony był stać na palcach, a i tak ledwo dotykał ziemi.

— Jesteś bardzo niecierpliwym chłopcem, Aphrodite. — Shaka stał za nim, bardzo blisko. Rycerz Ryb czuł fałdy jego szat i gorący oddech, muskający ucho tuż obok czułego punktu. — Nauczę cię, krok po kroku, jak należy cieszyć się chwilą.

— Nie mogę się... kurwa... doczekać... — sapnął Rycerz Ryb, naprężone mięśnie niemal nie pozwalały mu artykułować słów.

— Nie przeklinamy — pouczył go Hindus, gryząc lekko w szyję. — Chyba zabiorę jakiś zmysł, żeby spiłować ci pazurki.

Nie wiadomo skąd na oczy Dite spłynęła ciemna opaska. Shaka zawiązał ją mocno, trzy razy opasując nią głowę kochanka. Następnie jego delikatne, choć sprawne dłonie drobnymi kroczkami spłynęły ze skroni Szweda przez jego szyję i barki aż do guzików koszuli. Starannie, jeden po drugim odpinały je, co jakiś czas zakradając się pod cienki materiał, by niesamowicie blisko, ledwie milimetry nad skórą, badać tors, a potem brzuch mężczyzny. Dite wyprężył się, szukając kontaktu z palcami Shaki, rozchylił usta, pozwalając przyspieszonemu oddechowi wydostać się swobodnie na zewnątrz. Rycerz Panny tymczasem kontynuował wędrówkę, tym razem przenosząc się na tyły – na łopatki, linię kręgosłupa i krzyże. Koszula już dawno sfrunęła na podłogę.

— Przeszkadza ci, hm? — Szept Shaki wstrząsnął dreszczem ciało Rycerza Ryb. — Ta ciasna, opinająca odzież? Drażni, hm?

Dłoń Rycerza Panny przemknęła nad biodrem, zahaczyła o brzuch, kolistym ruchem muskając mięśnie i zdecydowanie skierowała się w dół ku strategicznemu punktowi. Hindus dotknął wyraźnie odznaczającej się wypukłości, zaczął masować przez materiał – na przemian delikatnie i niemal brutalnie.

— Niech... cię... szlag... — wysapał Aphrodite z całej siły walcząc, by nie poruszyć biodrami w rytm, który narzucał mu Shaka. Było jasne, że Rycerz Panny próbuje go sobie podporządkować w każdym calu – w końcu, po co by go wiązał w taki sposób? - czerpiąc z tej dominacji satysfakcję. O nie, nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić!

Shaka ugryzł go w ucho, kontynuując masaż. Jego silne, stanowcze ruchy doprowadzały Dite niemal do szaleństwa. Erekcja Rycerza Ryb była niemal już bolesna, spodnie paliły żywym ogniem, a palce Hindusa doskonale wiedziały, w które punkty uderzyć, by budzić w partnerze dziwną, masochistyczną rozkosz. Mało tego, druga dłoń zaprzestała wędrówki wzdłuż kręgosłupa i skierowała się stanowczo ku pośladkom, wślizgując się pod opinający materiał.

— Ciekawi mnie — wyszeptał Shaka, cały czas przygryzając płatek ucha kochanka. — Jaki jest w środku ktoś, kto się regularnie pieprzy.

— Fakt — Dite uśmiechnął się złośliwe, cały czas starając się trwać w bezruchu, mimo że mięśnie jego brzucha co rusz kurczyły się w spazmatycznej rozkoszy — Na sobie sprawdzić nie mogłeś.

— Damy radę na sucho czy Savio jednak niedostatecznie cię rozciągnął? — Rycerz Panny puścił uwagę mimo uszu, pozornie skupiony na pieszczeniu członka i pośladków Szweda. Jeden z palców zatrzymał się przy jego wejściu, lekko napierając i drażniąc wrażliwą skórę.

— No, pokaż mi się... Od środka...

Palec naparł silniej i jego końcówka wsunęła się w Dite, nieco naciągając napięte mięśnie. Rycerz Ryb stęknął, instynktownie uciekając biodrami do przodu, gdzie już czekała napierająca na jego penisa druga ręka Hindusa.

— Coś niechętna jest ta twoja dziurka... — Shaka powoli wsuwał się, cierpliwie rozciągając wnętrze kochanka, jednak gdy już miał sięgnąć prostaty, gwałtownie wycofywał się, by cały proces powtarzać na nowo. Pieszcząca z przodu dłoń wreszcie ulitowała się i uwolniła penisa Rycerza Ryb, ujmując go zdecydowanym chwytem i poruszając się w rytm zgodny z tym z tyłu. Dite czuł, że ciemnieje mu w oczach z rozkoszy.

— Zaskoczyłeś mnie. — Gdy Aphrodite zdawało się, że nie wytrzyma dłużej i odda się zręcznym dłoniom Hindusa bez żadnej walki o resztki dumy, Shaka wycofał się, pozbawiając go całkowicie swojego dotyku i opaski z oczu. Rycerz Ryb z trudem opanował oddech. — Ciasny jesteś. Wielki Savio chyba nie jest dostatecznie wielki.

Aphrodite rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie spod grzywki. Rycerz Panny nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jego dąsy, odszedł na bok, krzątając się przy przygotowanym wcześniej stoliku.

— Albo — kontynuował, układając wyjmowane z pudełek przedmioty w równym (niech go szlag, pedanta, pomyślał Dite) rzędzie. — Dawno cię nie posuwał, co? Woli chętniutkie wieśniaczki od ciebie?

— Pierdol... się... — wysyczał Rycerz Ryb, przeklinając fakt, że ma związane ręce. Podniecenie połączone z nieustającą irytacją rozsadzało go od środka, a ten drań specjalnie dolewał oliwy do ognia.

— Nie martw się, _mon cheri_. — Shaka wrócił na swoje stanowisko. W ręce trzymał niedużą fiolkę o niewiadomej zawartości. — Wynagrodzę ci ten post z nawiązką.

Fiolka okazała się zawierać gęstą, oleistą ciecz o silnym zapachu lawendy. Rycerz Panny nałożył kilka jej kropel na dwa palce i teraz rozprowadzał, pocierając o siebie opuszkami.

— Najpierw dam ci spróbować kilku ciekawych rzeczy.

Czystą ręką chwycił Dite za włosy i silnie odchylił mu głowę do tyłu, całkowicie uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch. Pokryte lepką substancją palce dotknęły warg mężczyzny, a następnie wsunęły się do środka, wymuszając na nim otwarcie ust.

— Tym — Shaka niezbyt szybko nimi poruszał, napawając się reakcjami drugiego Rycerza. — Zastąpimy w dzisiejszym spektaklu wazelinę. Olejki są znacznie bardziej smaczne.

Dite usiłował ugryźć Hindusa, ale silny i wprawny chwyt mężczyzny – o dziwo – uniemożliwiał mu podobne zagranie. Chcąc nie chcąc, znosił te nietypowe pieszczoty, aż w końcu Shace znudziła się degustacja.

— Ej! — syknął, gdy tylko pozwolono mu wrócić do w miarę normalnej pozycji. — Tego nie było, kurwa, w umowie!

— Nie? — Shaka tym razem nie wrócił do stolika, a przynajmniej skupiony na wypluwaniu lawendowego paskudztwa Dite nie zarejestrował ruchu. — A była w ogóle jakaś umowa?

Głowa Aphrodite została znowu brutalnie odgięta do tyłu, a na jego usta naparło coś, co Rycerz Ryb mimowolnie rozpoznał jako gumowego penisa. Tym razem zaprotestował silniej, usiłując wykorzystać pozostawione swobodnie nogi.

— No, no, no! — zacmokał Hindus, wyginając go mocniej do tyłu. — Nie wierzgamy. Bądź grzecznym chłopcem i zwilż zabawkę jak należy, bo inaczej wepchnę ci ją na sucho.

Zły na swoje nieustępujące podniecenie – no jak coś tak poniżającego mogło go nakręcać? - Dite pozwolił, by Shaka chwilowo przejął nad nim dominację. Podobnie jak przedtem palce, dildo wsuwało się niezbyt szybko, za to na różną głębokość. Szczęściem dla rozzłoszczonego Rycerza, ta zabawa znudziła się jego partnerowi jeszcze szybciej.

— Co teraz? — wycedził przez zęby, obserwując po raz kolejny plecy Shaki. — Opuścisz mnie na kolana i każesz sobie obciągać?

— Twoje potrzeby seksualne są doprawdy prymitywne, Aphrodite. — Rycerz Panny zdawał się być rozbawiony irytacją kochanka. — Zbyt wcześnie na tak... bezpośrednie zabawy. Na razie jeszcze nie odbyłeś swojej kary.

Rycerz Ryb z trudem ukrył zaskoczenie na widok dziwacznego, przypominającego knebel urządzenia w ręku drugiego mężczyzny. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, cała ta instalacja została mu skutecznie zamontowana, uniemożliwiając mu zamknięcie ust. Gdyby zamiast tego dziwnego kółka miał między zębami kulkę, byłby znacznie mniej zaniepokojony.

— Musisz wyglądać imponująco. — Shaka przesunął dłonią po jego twarzy. — Czasem żałuję, że jestem skazany na zamknięte oczy.

Aphrodite chciał coś powiedzieć, ale knebel nie sprzyjał artykułowaniu dźwięków. Zamiast tego fuknął przez nos i odtrącił rękę kochanka ruchem głowy.

— Doprawdy, jesteś bardzo niegrzeczną rybką...

Gumowy członek wrócił z powrotem do ust Szweda – głęboko, niemal prowokując odruch wymiotny. Dite – nie tyle z wrażenia, a raczej: z zaskoczenia, bo ruch Shaki był naprawdę szybki – zachłysnął się własną śliną, zaniósł tłumionym przez zamontowane dildo kaszlem. Wściekły, że nie może nawet porządnie zrugać bezczelnej Panny potrząsnął grzywą jasnych loków i miotał z oczu „błyskawice". Podniecenie – jak na złość – nie zamierzało opaść, a wzmagało się co raz bardziej. Co oczywiście nie umknęło uwadze Hindusa.

— Spokojnie, rybeńko. — Shaka znowu przyniósł coś ze stolika i teraz nacierał lawendowym olejkiem, dbając by Dite za szybko nie odkrył, cóż to za przedmiot. — Przecież widzę, że ci się podoba.

— Tylko poczekaj, aż się stąd uwolnię, tyyy... — wysyczałby Dite, gdyby tylko mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, na razie nadrabiając sobie w myślach.

— Twój Savio pewnie nigdy nie popisał się taką kreatywnością, hm? — Rycerz Panny znowu zbliżał się do niego gdzieś z tyłu. Aphrodite wyczuwał jego powolne, delikatne kroki. — Nie miał nic do zaoferowania poza szybkim seksem i własnym ciałem? Biedna, biedna rybka... Tyle czekać...

Brzęczący dźwięk szybko uzmysłowił Dite, co takiego Shaka pracowicie naoliwiał. Rzeczywiście, już wkrótce wibrator ocierał się o jego pośladki, raz po raz kłując w okolice odbytu. Lawendowy olejek lepił się na jego ciele, kilka nadprogramowych kropel zaczęło spływać w dół, ku udom. Aphrodite ciężko oddychał przez nos, niemal dławiąc się jękiem, który niechcący wyrwał się z jego gardła.

— Zaczynajmy _show. _— Shaka ustawił akcesorium we właściwym miejscu i pchnął. Rycerz Ryb, czując, że się wypełnia, już nie blokował głośnego, przeciągłego westchnięcia i dreszczy, rozpływających się od pieszczonego punktu po całym ciele. Wibracje przyjemnie drażniły jego wnętrze, powolne, ale głębokie i intensywne ruchy ocierały się o jego prostatę, za każdym razem powodując, że ciemniało mu w oczach z rozkoszy. Z tyłu, za swoim lewym uchem, czuł, że Shaka także oddycha szybciej – nie widział, lecz palcami drugiej ręki łapczywie badał rozciągane wejście odbytu, całym sobą pochłaniając skurcze mięśni Dite.

W końcu pchnął urządzenie tak głęboko, jak się dało i ponownie odsunął się na bok. Pulsujące od silnych wibracji wnętrze Rycerza Ryb paliło żywym gorącem, ale miotany uległą i bezwstydną rozkoszą Szwed zamglonym wzrokiem obserwował dalsze poczynania partnera. Shaka całkowicie zrzucił z siebie szatę i stanął przed nim nagi, dzierżąc dziwny pejcz z piórami. Korzystając z okazji, Dite sycił oczy widokiem jego wspaniale zbudowanego ciała – jasną skórę, delikatnie zaznaczoną linię mięśni, harmonię kształtów aż wreszcie i jego uniesionego erekcją członka, nieporażającego rozmiarami, ale wpasowującego się w całościowy ideał, jaki stanowił Rycerz Panny.

Shaka podszedł do niego powoli, zatrzymując się dosłownie na krok przed zawieszonym na wstędze kochankiem. Wyciągnął trzymającą pejcz rękę i musnął nim twarz, a następnie szyję i tors Aphrodite, kierując się nieubłaganie ku dołowi. Dłużej zatrzymał się przy penisie, wiedział, że przyczepione do zabawki pióra drażnią pobudzonego do granic możliwości mężczyznę. Tym razem Dite nie wytrzymał i istna kakofonia zduszonych jęków popłynęła z jego gardła. Dumny z efektu Shaka kontynuował ten swoisty masaż, przesuwając pejczem wzdłuż członka kochanka. Plecy Aphrodite wygięły się w ostry łuk, mięśnie napięły, wnętrze zacisnęło na wciąż pracującym wibratorze.

— Jeszcze... k-kurwa... — chciał powiedzieć, ale dildo wciąż skutecznie blokowało mu usta tak, że zdołał wydusić z siebie jedynie bliżej niesprecyzowane mamrotanie. Na ten sygnał Rycerz Panny sięgnął drugą ręką ku akcesorium i zaczął nim poruszać w przód i w tył, jednocześnie nie zaprzestając innych pieszczot. Odurzony silnym podnieceniem Dite odruchowo dostosował się do tego rytmu, pracując głową, językiem i wargami. Nie miał już siły – i ochoty, choć się do tego nie przyznawał – walczyć z palącym go gorącem.

Shaka jednak ponownie się cofnął, jakby przeczuwając, że Rycerz Ryb jest bliski spełnienia. Wyciągnął też dildo i zdemontował knebel. Dite, korzystając z okazji, wypluł duszącą go ślinę i z trudem łapiąc oddech, spojrzał z wyrzutem na nieruchomego Hindusa.

— Co... j-jest...? — z trudem wydukał pytanie. — Skończyła... ci się inwencja... twórcza...?

Zamiast odpowiedzi, Shaka chlasnął go pejczem w biodro. Cios nie był mocny, ale i tak zaskoczony Rycerz Ryb napiął mięśnie w obronnym odruchu.

— Ochujałeś?! — wrzasnął tak głośno, jak tylko obolałe gardło mu pozwalało.

Tym razem uderzenie padło wyżej, na wysokości piersi. Jęk zaskoczenia wyrwał się z ust drażnionego mężczyzny. Już-już opracowywał popisową wiązankę, żeby zrugać na zbyt wiele pozwalającego sobie kochanka, kiedy z każdym nowym ciosem zaczynały powracać porywające go fale ekstazy. Zrozumiał, dlaczego został pozbawiony knebla – Shaka zamierzał rozkoszować się jego dźwiękami. Postanowił nie dać mu satysfakcji i znów podjąć walkę. Wyraźnie rozdrażniło to Hindusa, bo uderzenia padały – choć niewiele – mocniej.

— Chciałbyś, żebym ci jęczał jak dziwka, co? — mimo że podniecenie rozrywało go niemal na kawałki, Dite znacznie lepiej panował nad głosem.

— Już jęczałeś. — Tym razem Shaka zaatakował pośladki, jeden z rzemieni dość mocno zahaczył o wystający wibrator, nieco nim poruszając na boki. Aphrodite z największym trudem stłumił okrzyk rozkoszy.

— Gówno prawda. Na mój jęk musisz się bardziej postarać. Czemu ciągle jesteś taki na dystans, co, tchórzu?

— Może zamontować ci z powrotem knebel? Prawie doszedłeś z tym dildem w gardle. Lubisz takie lizaki, co?

— Stuliłbyś pysk i zajął się mną porządniej. Nudzę się, draniu!

Shaka uderzył go pejczem z całej siły w pierś. To już zabolało i Aphrodite krzyknął z pretensją w głosie. Ale w tej samej chwili zauważył, że Rycerz Panny podszedł bardzo blisko niego.

— Bardzo niecierpliwa z ciebie rybeńka — choć twarz Hindusa nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, w jego głosie brzmiała wyraźna irytacja. Chwycił kochanka za podbródek, zmuszając go do ustawienia głowy w pożądanej przez siebie pozycji i – ku zaskoczeniu Szweda – pocałował go. Dite skwapliwie wykorzystał okazję do podrażnienia kochanka w sposób inny niż wokalny, wkładając w tę nową aktywność całą swą energię i kunszt. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać, pobudzony Shaka chętnie przylgnął do niego całym ciałem. Aphrodite czuł, że stykają się członkami – Rycerz Panny zaczął się o niego ocierać rytmicznymi uderzeniami bioder. Jego podniecenie było niemal namacalne; Dite kuł żelazo póki gorące – swoim ciałem dostosował się do tempa narzuconego przez kochanka. Dusząc się przyspieszonym oddechem, Shaka przerwał pocałunek, jedną ręką sięgnął ku ich penisom i objął je, zaczynając pocierać w górę i w dół. Zza jego rozchylonych ust wydobyły się pierwsze jęki rozkoszy. Dite tryumfował.

— I co? — wychrypiał mu do ucha. — Kto teraz jęczy jak dziwka?

W odpowiedzi Rycerz Panny przesunął rękę na jego pośladki, zmierzając ku pracującemu akcesorium. Chwycił je i zaczął je energicznie wsuwać, ocierając nim o prostatę kochanka. Aphrodite przygryzł wargi, czując w gardle nadchodzący okrzyk rozkoszy.

— I co? — Shaka uśmiechał się. — Jesteśmy kwita?

— A będziesz tak ciągle uskuteczniał pocieracza — przed pytaniem Dite boleśnie ukąsił w szyję Hindusa. — Czy w końcu weźmiesz i mnie porządnie zerżniesz?

Rycerz Panny znieruchomiał przez chwilę, jakby zastanawiając się nad kolejnym krokiem, po czym pchnął biodrami najsilniej jak dotąd, stawiając kropkę za niewypowiedzianym zdaniem. Wyciągnął wibrator z Dite i oddalił się, by odłożyć go na odpowiednie miejsce.

— Co knujesz, dupku? — Rycerz Ryb przyglądał mu się z niepokojem. Shaka zamykał szkatułkę za szkatułką, wyrównując nieco zaburzony rząd. Wyjął za to kolejny flakonik z lubrykantem, który zaczął pieczołowicie rozprowadzać na swoim naprężonym członku.

— Spełnię tylko twoją prośbę — odpowiedział, gdy powrócił na swoje miejsce przy kochanku.

Dite poczuł, że krępująca go wstążka luzuje się, pozwalając mu swobodnie upaść na podłogę – Shaka rozwiązał go bez dotyku rąk, dzięki swoim nadprzyrodzonym zdolnościom. Ochoczo skorzystał z chwili ulgi, bo nieustannie napięte mięśnie przyprawiały go o niemały ból. Opadł na kolana, oddychając ciężko. Rycerz Panny nie dał mu jednak wytchnąć – podszedł do niego od tyłu i brutalnie popchnął, zmuszając do przyjęcia pozycji „na pieska". Aphrodite, czując się nieco pewniej, wypiął się prowokująco, czekając na ruch Hindusa. Shaka chwycił go mocno za biodra, drugą ręką nakierowując swego członka na wejście kochanka. Rycerz Ryb mruknął z ukontentowaniem czując pulsujący czubek penisa, ocierający się o jego wrażliwą w tym miejscu skórę.

— No, pokaż na co cię stać, cwaniaczku... — odrzucił na plecy gęste loki, nie mogąc doczekać się nadchodzącej przyjemności.

Shaka pchnął.

— A największe cycki miała Mary O'Connor — gdzieś z oddali dobiegł go rozmarzony głos Kanona. Dite otworzył oczy i niemal natychmiast je zamknął, oślepiony silnym słonecznym światłem.

_Co jest, kurwa?_

Pod plecami czuł twarde, kamieniste podłoże, ale w żadnym wypadku nie była to piwnica, bo kamień był przyjemnie nagrzany. Zdezorientowany, desperacko obmacywał otoczenie, ale nie wyczuł nic poza wspomnianymi już kamieniami i trawą. Osłonił dłonią oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła – najwyraźniej leżał na placu treningowym i to otoczony zewsząd pozostałymi Złotymi Rycerzami. Autentycznie zszokowany, zerwał się na równe nogi, ale zaraz stracił równowagę i ciężko klapnął na cztery litery.

_Gdzie Shaka?_

— Witamy wśród żywych! — Ktoś klepnął go po przyjacielsku w okolice łopatek i podsunął pod nos kubek z wodą. Przyjął go chętnie, byleby się tylko czymś natychmiast orzeźwić.

Dobroczyńcą okazał Aiolos – jak zwykle szerze uśmiechnięty i przyjacielski. Dite spojrzał na niego pytająco, wyczuwając, że jeżeli ktoś ma mu udzielić odpowiedzi, to tylko Rycerz Strzelca.

— No co, kimnąłeś się, brachu — mężczyzna wcale a wcale nie krył rozbawienia. — Kto ci kazał na słońcu siedzieć, jak nie jesteś zwyczajny?

_Kimnąłem się?_

_Sen?_

Niewiele myśląc, Aphrodite zasłonił dłonią domniemaną erekcję, ale szczęściem nie wymacał wypukłości. Z ulgą upadł z powrotem na ziemię. Aiolos dyplomatycznie udał, że nie widział żadnego podejrzanego zachowania.

— A... Shaka? — zapytał Rycerz Ryb. — Był tutaj?

— Nawet się nie pojawił, znasz go. Siedzi u siebie w świątyni i odprawia modły.

_Świątynia?_

_Modły?_

_Shaka?_

— Zabiję! — ryknął, ponownie zrywając się na równe nogi. — Zabiję! Poćwiartuję! Zgwałcę! Poleję kwasem siarkowym i jeszcze raz zgwałcę!

— ?! — Mina Aiolosa wyrażała więcej niż tysiąc słów.

— Niech no ja dorwę tego drania! Sen?! Ja mu, kurwa, dam sen! Fajka ci w krytycznym momencie zwiędła, a nie sen! Żałosny partacz, kurwa jego mać!

— Dite, co ty odwalasz? — gwałtowny wybuch Rycerza Ryb oderwał od jędrnych kobiecych ciał nawet Maskę Śmierci. — Gdzie lecisz?

— Do Domu Panny!

— _Dove?! Per che cosa?!_

— Rozdziewiczyć Żelazną Dziewicę!

Złoci Rycerze z szeroko otwartymi gębami obserwowali szaleńczy bieg Dite po zodiakalnych schodach, ale nie minęła minuta, a powrócili do przerwanych zajęć. Jeden Savio jeszcze długo wpatrywał się w widoczny zza skał fragment Domu Panny, ale w końcu i on wzruszył ramionami. Co to, pierwszy taki wyskok Aphro? Zdziwiłby się, gdyby Rycerz Ryb zachował się względnie normalnie. No i czym tu się niepokoić? Shaką? Samozwańczym nowym Buddą, który zstąpił na ziemię, by myśleć, że dzieci lęgną się w lotosie?

_Cokolwiek by nie próbował, i tak nic z Panną nie wskóra_, pomyślał, wracając do cudownych nóg Shainy. _W końcu to Żelazna Dziewica Sanktuarium, taka jego mać._


End file.
